The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Electronic devices such as navigation systems and entertainment systems are becoming more common in modern vehicles. These electronic devices typically include an area for user interaction with the device and an area for displaying information for the user. Some of these electronic devices provide such functionality of audible voice inputs for commanding certain features of the electronic device. However, in some applications, the capability of the electronic device to receive audible voice inputs is compromised by ambient noise, sudden noises, and the location of the input source relative to the input receiver.
Current market products attempt to improve functionality of voice command or other methods of remote commanding a vehicle functions, however, the marketed solutions either only address background noise on the interior of the vehicle, fail to perform as expected, or fail to perform in all use cases. Therefore, while current products achieve some success, there remains a need for improved accuracy and efficiency in communications between vehicle operators and the vehicle electronic and connectivity systems.